cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-1303: Kyl
CC-1303 was A Clone of Jango Fett, born in 32 BBY alongside his other brothers he was a excellent leader of his Squad which was nicknamed Anooba Squad by Rav Bralor A member of the Cuy'Val Dar for their tracking and aggressiveness toward their targets whether it be a fellow Clone Squad or a target they where assigned to track. Anooba squad was deployed during The First Battle Of Geonsis and they where briefly placed under the command of Tyler Forrest till he was killed later on in the battle by a mysterious force user named Agent 77 and a Assassin named Nathayla. CC-1303 had been separated from him during the battle and after he found his body felt responsible for his General's death. Deeply depressed by failing his Jedi General. CC-1303 returned to Corusant with Anooba squad where they where absorbed into the newly christened Belvax Company which was soon placed under Jedi General Saber Nexus who was the former Padawan to General Forrest. They where deployed to Muunilist arrived aboard their Venator-class Star Cruiser called the Gideon and The Battle Of Muunilist soon started. However Anooba Squad and General Nexus were not apart of the main battle as they had been tasked with recovering a Jedi Knight named Thomas Quill who had been captured just before Geonsis. 1303 then entered the ARC Training Program where he was trained by Alpha-17 to become a Clone Marshal Commander. He was given the nickname: Kyl during his time in the program for racking up the highest kills only beaten by CT-7567 Nicknamed Rex who was Kyl's rival in the program. Once he return to Belvax Company ,which was now merged with the 411st Attack Legion, He and General Nexus set out on a stealth mission to Tatioone where Agent 77 was supposedly trying to negotiate a truce between The Hutt Cartel and The Separatists. After that he would become leader of the 411st Legion and led them in many battles over the Clone Wars: such as the battle Of iceberg Three ,The Battle with the Lost Syndicate, The Assualt On Taris, and The Battle Of Siron. During the battle of Siron the 411st sustained heavy losses by The Separatist led by Agent 77, General Grievous, and Admiral Trench which caused Kyl to question the republic and if all orders should be followed. He discussed it with Saber who agreed with that what makes a good soldier is that he doesn't treat the lives of his men lightly which caused Kyl to gain a higher respect for Saber. When the Clone Wars reached its Third Year the 411st where deployed at Teth where Agent 77 was mustering his force to launch a attack on A Christophsis. Kyl was deployed with the full legion of the 411st on the ground to combat the Separatist forces led by Clone Traitor Saw who when he was killed a Sith specter by the name of Darth Obsidian appeared and was going to possess Kyl when Clobber destroyed Obsidian by throwing his Darksaber through the specters body. Saber was in command of the air assault but miscalculated about how far 77 would go to keep Teth out of the republic's hands. He ordered his ships to enter suicide runs crashing into Teth killing hundreds of clones from the 411st and millions of Tethians. After this Saber was forced to resign his command as General and leave the Jedi order. Saber then married A Senator named Zoe Carsen he and Kyl had met numerous times who helped them against the Lost Syndicate, against 77 on Corusant, and even helped rescue Saber from A Separatist base on Siron. Saber then took the job as being her bodyguard after her former one tried to assassinate her. Later on Kyl was deployed to Anaxes to help the growing battle their against Admiral Trench with the newly found Admiral Theta who had faked his death during The Battle For Siron. During the battle Kyl and The 411st where trapped in a small base far away from any reinforcements with Separatist forces closing in, Kyl decide to send out a distress call for help which Saber answered coming to the rescue of his friend aboard a small Z-95 Headhunter. Once he arrived they fought back the Separatist and where about to part ways again; when Saber received a distress call from his personal Bodyguard droid that was protecting Zoe told him that she had been captured by a group of Sith on Umbara. The two of them travelled to Umbara with Anooba Squad to rescue Senator Zoe Carsen from a Sith. Kyl was thought dead during the battle because he had been force pushed into a ravine in the Sith Temple on Umbara. He was actually alive and was by a group of pirates. He awoke one year later ,thanks to being constantly drugged, right before a attack from the newly formed Empire and Kyl knocked out A 501st Trooper then returned to the empire to gather information. He was able to resist order 66 thank to being a close friend to Saber and thanks to the fall into the ravine on Umbara his inhibitor chip was damaged. He escaped from RC-1212 or Blaze who was trying ot capture him after he return to Corusant for information. he then took to being a Bounty Hunter but one day he was tapping into the Imperial comm channels to find a impeding attack on a former Jedi knight. He hurried to save the jedi knight who he learn was Victorya Knott a jedi knight that was once apart Djinn Atlas's jedi order. He saved Victorya but he was force to kill a group of his former brothers called squad Shadow 9. Kyl married Victorya later on after working together as a bounty hunting team. Kyl later pieced together a combination of [http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Shock_Trooper_Armor Mandalorian Beskar] and Clone Trooper Armor. He headed to Mandalore where he lived as apart of Clan:Brolar and found out that his brothers Thawne,Cole,and Claymor Hokan still living on Mandalore. He met Jaing Skirata a fellow clone who had cured the clones accelerated aging who injected it into Kyl's bloodstream and his brother's. Kyl later soon enlisted himself in The Alliance To Restore The Republic and met up with Saber once more who was apart of the rebel commando team called Krayt Squad. Training 32-22 BBY CC-1303 was a clone was apart of the Second Generation of clones who was created by order of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, along with his four other Brothers: CT-1302,CT-1293,CC-1303,CC-1299 all where brothers who where all from the same batch. However during their last stage of development 1299 was killed by unknown reasons. After the death of their brother a new trooper was add to their batch designation: CT-7201. He was the youngest of the group as all of his batch had died when the Kaminoans had tried to add more enhancements to the clone's DNA. CT-7201 was younger then the rest of the squad thanks to him being cloned a two months after them. At first 7201 felt like a outcast till they start bonding during a live ammunition when 7201 pushed 1303 out of the way when a grenade exploded near them. After that they started bonding together as and formed a excellent squad. They performed so well that they caught the attention of the Cuy'Val Dar member: Rav Bralor who watched them go against another Squad. After they won Rav Bralor congratulated them on their victory and commented on how aggressive and how well they tracked their targets. She nicknamed them Anooba Squad and personal trained them till the battle of Geonsis. During this time CT-1293, CT-7201, and CT-1302 where all nicknamed: Cole,Clobber, and Owl. Anooba Squad was one of the only regular meat-can squads that where trained by A member of the Cuy'val Dar. 1303 was sergeant of Anooba Squad till he was taken by the Kaminoans to be a promoted to Captain to led both Anooba Squad and a small company of clones. One year later 1303 learned that they had learned that the Confederacy Of Independent Systems had their armies being created on Geonsis. 1303 prepared his men as he await the eventually order to deploy to Geonsis. Clone Wars year One 22 BBY The First Battle Of Geonsis Recovering a Jedi Master ARC Training Program Operation:Brothers In Arms Operation:Scoundrel Battle Of Ryloth Clone Wars Year Two 21 BBY Battle Of Mustafar Battle Of Iceberg Three Battle For Siron Battle Of Umbara Operation: Traitor Battle Of Ringo Vinda Clone Wars Year Three 20 BBY The Second Battle Of Teth Battle Of Anaxes Return To Umbara Escape From Umbara 19 BBY Kyl gasps as he awakes to find himself in a tent boxes stacked next to him He starts struggling but stop when he hears voices app. He pretends to be knocked out still as Two Trandoshan and A Umbarans pass by him. Kyl let out a sigh of relief as they pass him. He then remembers The Attack On The Sith Temple and how he was tossed into a ravine. How he ended up here he couldn't quite remember but he was determined to get out off where ever here was. Suddenly a Large Trandoshan entered his Tent with two other Trandoshans.. The trandoshan introduced himself as Captain Dheeb and that Kyl was going to be ransomed to someone Kyl didn't hear as he picked up a sounded he remember from other battles. He braced himself as he realized what was about to happen; and suddenly it happened! The front of the tent exploded in a fireball that engulfed Dheeb and his trandoshans. Kyl got up thanks to being shielded by the trandos and then heads out of his tent with his hands till chained together. A Umbaran raises his rifle at Kyl and it hit's the chains getting Kyl's hands frre. Kyl then proceeds to barrel roll right into the Umbaran's legs knocking him over. Kyl then breaks his helmet causing the toxic air of Umbara to kill him. Kyl grabs the blaster then heads on into a supply tent to find his Custom made Beskar Shield. He then exits to find a LAAT/i gunship landing and deploying 501st troopers. Kyl lets a sigh of relief out and then Kyl yells "Over here"! The Troopers turn and instead of rushing to help they open fire on Kyl. Kyl is dumbfound by the Troopers attacking a fellow brother and then he runs for cover as his shield absorbs most of the bolts. He got to a tent as the Gunship flew over head and launched two missiles toward the tent causing a fireball to arise from it. The Troopers satisfied by their results get in the gunship and leave on Trooper behind to guard the base as the move on to the next. Luckly Kyl survived the missile thanks to his beskar shield and then he slowly moved out from the now smoldering tent to find the trooper looking at the sky as V-Wings flew over head. Kyl slowly crept up on the Trooper as the trooper was oblivious to him till it was to late. Kyl pounce on him and slammed his shield down hard on the trooper's helmet knocking him briefly out. Kyl then dragged him over to a tent that survived the attack and then removed his armor and put on himself. Once the trooper awoke he tried to integrate him but the trooper only said that Kyl was a traitor and that the mission was not yet complete. Kyl left the trooper in the tent and then put his helmet on then put his shield into it's convert carrying form then put it in the troopers backpack. He then awaited the Gunships return and then entered the gunship to take him to their ship. TBA Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Spy Category:Mandalorian Category:The 411 Attack Legion Category:Clone Troopers Category:Rebellion Category:Rebellion Generals Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era